Fyre
Fyre, also known as Fyrefaerie or Chicgeek, is a pirate on the Midnight Ocean. She is currently a senior officer and monster hunter of the crew Pirates of the Damned and a member of the flag Crimson Tide. Biography Fyre began playing as a beta tester in September 2003. Since then she has remained a generally active player with extended absences between December 2004 to August 2005 and April 2007 to March 2009. Azure Ocean Fyre began playing as the pirate Fyrefaerie on the Azure Ocean, where she quickly excelled to the rank of officer in the Azure Knights. In this crew she remained an active participant in many pillages and events. Midnight Ocean With the opening of Midnight Ocean, Fyre maintained her service with the Azure Knights. During this period she adopted the alternate name of "Fyre", a character which she has maintained since. During her time with the Azure Knights, she befriended many other pirates and crews. Fyre eventually went on to join Six Leagues Under under Madeline's leadership. Fyre helped the crew maintain many years of activity and influence through three flags (Rudder Revolution, Northern Lights, and Heavens Aligned) and often played a key role in flag pillages, blockades, and politics. In mid-2005, Fyre stopped playing to focus on her studies. After a two-year absence, Fyre returned to play on Midnight Ocean in February of 2009 and discovered that many of her hearties and all of her crewmates were generally inactive. With the blessing of Madeline, she became an independent pirate. During this time she discovered new puzzles, relearned old puzzles, and met many new hearties through jobbing. After being wooed by many captains and crews, she accepted an invitation by long-time hearty Mars to join Pirates of the Damned under Rome's leadership. Today she remains very active in PotD and has taken a particular interest in Cursed Isles runs, rigging, foraging, and trinket collecting. In June 2009, she founded the Crimson Tide Trinket Orphanage, a place to leave unwanted duplicate trinkets so that they may be adopted by another pirate. She remains disinterested in driving and captaincy, but is happy to provide strong support for her friends and flagmates. Accomplishments * Founder and curator of the Crimson Tide Trinket Orphanage. * Achieved ultimate standings in gunning, treasure haul, bilging, foraging, and rigging. * Achieved #1 Treasure Hauler in May 2007. * Active as a greeter since 2005. * Achieved the rank of Admiral in the Turtle Island Navy in the Diamond Archipelago. Shoppes and stalls * Owner of Fyre's furnishing stall at Turtle Waxers on Turtle Island. * Manager of Teddy Bauer tailoring shoppe on Cranberry Island. Houses * Owner of a mansion at Alpha Mansions on Alpha Island. * Owner of a row house at Iguana Go Home on Cranberry Island. * Owner of a row house at Raphael's Row on Turtle Island. * Roommate of Madeline's villa at Crystal Villa on Winter Solstice. * Roommate of Gummyworm's manor at Alpha Manors on Alpha Island. Other contributions In addition to her in-game experiences, Fyre has used her design experience to benefit her flag and other pirates. Website design Fyre helped to design and maintain the flag website for Heavens Aligned. The website and the flag are now both defunct. Avatar design Fyre has occasionally been commissioned to create pirate avatars using Adobe Photoshop for her designs. She is currently retired from this service. Image:Avatar-fyrefaerie-fyre.jpg|Fyre Image:Avatar-fyrefaerie-damaan.jpg|Damaan Image:Avatar-fyrefaerie-alastriona.jpg|Alastriona Trinkets Ocean Trinkets }} Cursed Isles Trinkets }} Atlantis Trinkets }} Other Trinkets }} External Links * FyreFaerie on the Puzzle Pirates forums * @chicgeek on Twitter